A Surprise Gift
by PhoenixDown23
Summary: Jessie receives a Valentines gift from a secret admirer, and James is determined to prove that he is better than any mystery man. One-shot.


_**February 14**_

Jessie squealed in delight at the sight of a large, heart shaped candy box in the basket of their Meowth shaped balloon. The card on top of it was addressed "To Jessie, with love, B."

The red haired woman paused for a moment as she wondered who B was. She didn't know anyone named B, especially no one that knew the cat shaped balloon belonged to her. A nickname maybe? Butch? Jessie thought about that possibility for a moment before she shook her head with a snicker. No way. Not only would he never give her such a gift, he would know that even if he did, she would never, EVER, accept it.

As she continued to ponder the possibilities of who could have left the gift for her, James and Meowth came running up from the direction of their camp, alarmed by the high pitched scream she had produced just moments before.

James slid to a stop near her and took a moment to catch his breath upon seeing that Jessie was perfectly fine. What could have _possibly_ caused her to make such a noise? Didn't she know how worried that kind of thing made him?

However, his attention was suddenly drawn to the sight of the bright red box clutched in her hands, and the indigo haired teen eyed it suspiciously. A Valentines gift? From who?

Meowth, having noticed the box long before James, snickered as he jumped up on Jessie's shoulder, reading the card on top of the box in her hands with great amusement in his feline eyes.

"Oooooh Jessie! Who's da box from, huh? "With love, B"! Jessie has a booooyfriend, Jessie has a boooyfrien--"

***SMACK***

James winced as Meowth went flying into a tree, Jessie glaring at him with the box in one hand and her paper fan in the other. Where exactly did she hide that thing? Not that that was important at the moment.. He glanced back at the gift Jessie was holding, a flare of jealous striking him.

"Umm... Jessie, where and who exactly did you get that from..?"

"It was in the balloon basket!", exclaimed the crimson haired girl. "Isn't it wonderful? Someone actually cares about me!"

James frowned at her words, feeling as though he had just been slapped in the face. Didn't she know that he cared about her? More than any guy who had to hide behind gifts and fake names! And he would prove it!

"Well, Jessie....see.."

However, his attempt to tell her was ruined as Jessie interrupted him, gushing on and on about finding her secret admirer. Who was he? What did he look like? Had she met him before or was he just a fan of the glorious Jessie from Team Rocket? Was he cute? Where was he from?

"**JESSIE**!" James shouted, hoping to get her attention, which he did. The female member of the team stopped her observations, turning slowly to look at James in shock. He almost never yelled, and he most certainly never yelled at her.

James took the moment of silence to step closer to his partner, taking her gloved hands into his and holding them to his chest, right over his heart. That definitely got her attention, even more then him raising his voice.

"I'm sorry if you think that no one else but this mystery guy cares about you, but I do. I really do."

With that, he raised her hands to place a kiss on the knuckles of each one before letting her go. Jessie stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise at his actions, unable to respond.

After a few moments of watching her do an impression of a silent beached Magikarp, James began to feel embarrassed. Apparently she didn't feel the same way. He turned around to crawl back to camp with his tail between his legs when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he had time to figure out what was going on, Jessie turned him around and pressed her lips firmly against his. Now it was his turn to become the wide eyed one.

They stayed in this position for a few moments, but after getting no response from her blue haired friend, Jessie released him and took a step back, looking down at the ground as her cheeks began to heat up. _"So apparently that was not the kind of 'care' he was talking about.." _she thought.

"Um.. sorry about that.. I thought you meant.. well.. I thought you meant something else.."

Now it was her turn to try to slink away, but she, like James before her, was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from leaving. She looked up at him, surprised to see a dopey grin on his face where she thought she would see embarrassment for her, for her actions.

"I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise. I didn't expect for you to return the feeling. But this..This _is_ the kind of care I was talking about."

With a smirk, James placed his hands on his partner in crimes' hips, pulling her towards him so he could kiss her.

Jessie felt herself getting red again, only this time not completely from embarrassment. She responded to him immediately, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, one hand resting on the back of his neck to pull him closer...

Meowth chose that moment to return to the land of the conscious. He rubbed his paw against the back of his feline head, groaning as he sat up. _"Jessie will be the death of me one day.."_ he thought. However, upon opening his eyes, he saw that his crime partners were locked in a heated embrace, and he was quite sure he was still unconscious. A quick pinch proved that he was not, and a cheshire grin spread across his face as he got to his feet.

"I was right! Jessie does have a boyfriend!"

The girl in question growled as she tore herself away from James upon hearing Meowth, and once again she brandished her paper fan as she began to chase after him. The cat yelped before taking off to the direction of camp on all four paws with Jessie hot on his heels, leaving an amused James behind in their wake.

"Well... Happy Valentines Day to me!" he said, before setting off to stop his new girlfriend from killing their companion.

_**Two days later..**_

Jessie, James, and Meowth were once again on the hunt for Pikachu. They caught up to the brats after only a couple of hours of searching, and, with shock proof net in tow, they began to recite their long used and always amazing motto.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evi--"

"Hey Jessie, did you like the Valentines present I got you?"

Jessie stopped to glare at Brock, annoyed at his interruption before she registered what he said, and she glanced with surprise at his grinning face. She knew that grin.. the one he reserved for Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. She stared at him in horror, unable to believe that it was one of the twerps who had given her the Valentines gift.

Fortunately, she was saved from answering him by James, who wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Actually, brat, she's already taken, so you can have this back."

With that, he threw that candy box at Brock's feet. Jessie had wondered where that had gone..

The younger man's face fell as James looked at Jessie, tilting his head in the opposite direction of the trio, asking if she wanted to leave. Jessie smiled and nodded in return, and so the two teens walked away from the rest of them, arm in arm.

Meowth glanced at Pikachu, and with a shrug turned to follow his human companions, dragging the net behind him.. Oh well, they would try again another day.


End file.
